Blades of Konoha
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural things have existed by the ninjas in secret. Two individuals were born as dhampirs, human/vampire hybrids, and sought to kill the rogue vampire that turned their mothers. FemSasuke. NarutoXMikotoXFemSasuke. Possible Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any references to Bloodrayne, Hellboy, or Blade series. This was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

**Note: If there are any readers that have really enjoyed this, despite possible errors that are still in, then shadowwriter and myself ask for artwork that could become possible covers.**

**-Chapter 1: Blood and Blades-**

It was night in Konohagakure no Sato as two individuals walked together in the moonlight. One was clearly a young male, around fifteen, and the other was a woman around the same age.

"I'm so glad you could come out this evening, despite your busy work schedule." The man said as the woman smiled. She seemed to snuggle close to him a bit. It wasn't a cold night, but it was one of the cooler nights for spring as the woman said, "It's difficult being a civilian nurse, but the rewards are great. I may not know any jutsu, but the patients seem to love me." She said as the man started to look a little shifty and looked around. His companion noticed and asked if something was wrong, but he dismissed it, "It was just the wind."

Two figures followed the two as they continued their date. One of these figures was a blonde boy with three whisker marks on his cheek in black and dark orange battle girl, with a small sword on his back, he wore sunglasses, which was very odd, as he looked. He then grabbed a small book that had the man's physical description and the name Gendo Akari. A radio beeped as he answered it, "Fox here."

"This is Cat, and I've spotted the target. You in position?" A feminine voice said, but there was some silence before the blonde answered, "Yeah, I'm in position. Hokage wants him alive for questioning, but if he refuses to come, then take him out."

"Roger that." The girl's voice beeped off as the blonde moved into position for apprehension or execution.

Gendo still felt on edge, he could not help but feel that something was wrong. He looked down at the women leaning against him. He wanted nothing more then to bite into that sweet neck of hers and taste her blood. It would be finer then wine to him, but he could wait, after he gets her to finally agree to sleep with him. He will drink at the peek of her climax, and it would taste all the sweeter if she did so willingly.

He then heard something swishing in the air. He noticed a glint of metal out of the corner of his eye and he moved away from his pray as a shuriken hit the ground, its course was aligned to where his head would have been. He heard his pray gasp as a figure appeared between them. He growled, before the figure spoke, "Gendo Akari, the Hokage has ordered for your capture, come peacefully or be destroyed."

Gendo laughed, "If you wanted to capture me then why were you trying to kill me a few seconds ago?"

"Because I knew you would dodge that, and to keep you from using this girl as a shield." The figure said.

The woman was confused and wonder why the Hokage wanted a civilian like Gendo and why would they think he would us her as a shield. Then she looked at the shuriken, she wondered how Gendo knew it was coming and moved out of the way so fast.

Gendo smirked, "Sorry but I'm not coming without a fight, and seeing as you had to try stealth to get me shows that you aren't that strong." Before he could do anything he felt a blade enter through his back into his spine and felt nothing before his waist. He fell and saw another figure behind him. "The Hokage said capture you or kill you. Do you think he would send someone who couldn't handle a thug like you?"

Gendo growled before the man in front slammed his foot on the back of is head, knocking him out. Fox looked at Cat, "Was that really needed?"

Cat shrugged, "He wanted him alive or dead, he didn't say what state Gendo should be in when we bring him." The woman was confused as Fox moved quickly to restrain Gendo with some silver wire restraints. She moved closer with and asked, "Why is Gendo-kun under arrest? What are his charges?" Cat looked at her with some sympathy, but she knew she couldn't. Her black hair blew in the slight breeze as the moon showed her fair skin, "This bastard," She kicked him before continuing, "Is wanted for rape, assault, and the attempted murder of three women. He is also suspected of being in contact with a criminal syndicate. Please, return to your home and forget we were ever here." Fox and Cat moved quickly, their shades blocking any access to their eyes, with their prisoner to the Hokage tower.

"Sasuke, this may be a big break for us." Fox said, revealing the girl his age to be Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last Uchiha in the world. She took her sunglasses off revealing her deep onyx eyes, which seemed to glow in moonlight as she looked at fox.

"Yes, this may be the only life we know, but that fiend won't get away for what it did to our mothers. Naruto, I will make that man, and Itachi pay." Sasuke said to Naruto Uzumaki, the 'demon child' and dead last of the ninja academy. It wasn't that long before the two fanged teens made it into the Hokage's office. Naruto stood forward and nodded to Kakashi, who was there at the time, "Gendo Akari, the rogue vamp, has been apprehended. Kakashi-senpai, take him to Ibiki and find out what he knows." Hiruzen was working a late shift as he looked towards the two.

"I see you both have succeeded. Before you ask if I had little faith in you it is not that. I knew you could handle him, but thankfully neither of you two were hurt." Naruto rolled his eyes, he knew the old man meant well but he was not a little kid. "We can handle ourselves old man, you don't need to worry about us."

Sarutobi smirked, "You're right, that's Mikoto's job."

Sasuke scowled, "Hey, leave my mother out of this."

Sarutobi chuckled, "Very well that is all, you are dismissed." And with that the two leave the office. Outside Sasuke signed, "Come on, mom is waiting for us, and we have our team meeting tomorrow."

They moved through the streets till they made it to Sasuke home. After her clan was killed, besides her mother and herself, Naruto had moved in with them. Mikoto approved and was even the one that convinced him to move in. They found Mikoto making the finishing touches on their late night meal. A bucket fill with ice and three blood packs in the center of the table.

Even thought Mikoto only needed blood to survive she mostly ate with them so she could have meals and time with Naruto and Sasuke. Placing the food on the table and sat down. Mikoto looked at the two of them, "So anything new happen tonight?"

"Nothing much mom. Just had to catch a rogue vamp that was illegally turning women, and please put some clothes on." Sasuke said, noticing the state of undress her mother was in. Mikoto Uchiha was simply wearing a black nightgown that was essentially see through, and was short and just covered her womanly parts. Mikoto giggled at the blush on her daughter's face, "You know that it's pretty close to morning. I just back from work and wanted to spend some time with you two before sleeping the day away. Let's eat before it gets cold." Naruto nodded as they dove into the food and good spirits, "How are things with your day team? Kakashi giving you a hard time?" Mikoto asked as the two sighed in unison, "He hardly teaches us anything. Most of our skills we learned from you mom." Sasuke said as she took a sip of blood from her pack. Naruto also took a sip as he mentioned, "He thinks we aren't working as a team, but it's more likely that he's just lazy. Sakura needs to catch up, and he's been giving us nothing but D-ranks." Naruto said as Mikoto sighed at this.

"If it wasn't for my condition then I'd offer to be your jounin sensei. Before I was married I was a pretty good kunoichi." Naruto nodded, as she was a skilled swordswoman and kunoichi, but asked, "Anything happened with you?"

"No Naruto, just a customer at the bar that couldn't handle his sake got a little too frisky with me. I'm not that loose am I?" Naruto and Sasuke shook a no as they finished the meal and got some sleep.

The following morning, Naruto and Sasuke got up and dressed completely different from their escapade last night. Naruto wore bright orange pants with a similar large jacket with blue, and a black shirt under that while Sasuke wore a dark blue shirt with white shorts, both modest while hugging her frame, with the Uchiha crest on the back. They saw their teammate Sakura, a girl with a red battle dress and long pink hair and emerald eyes, waiting for them on the bridge. They walked slowly so they could talk before Sakura could hear them. "So mom's been getting friskier lately," Sasuke said. "She wants you bad."

Naruto signed, "I know I'd be lying if I said I didn't like her like that but I don't want it to be weird between us."

Sasuke snorted, "Please sleeping with her won't change a thing. We will have to deal with our libidos sooner or later." She then smirked before adding, "If anything I might ask to join in."

Naruto was forced to stop for a few seconds to stop his nose bleeding at that sexy image. "Stop joking Sasuke." he muttered.

She smirked at him again, "Who says I am joking?"

Sakura smiled as they got onto the bridge. "Hey guys think Kakashi sensei will give us a real mission this time?"

Naruto shrug, "No idea, but I doubt it. He'll say we need more work at being a team, but I just think he is just lazy."

Sasuke leaned against the railing, "If mom didn't get that skin condition she would have been the one training us."

Sakura nodded, knowing that Sasuke's mother got a skin condition that makes her super sensitive to the sun, and can kill her if she stays out too long. "So what will I train in today?"

Sense Kakashi has been a little 'lax' in their training, Naruto and Sasuke been helping to train Sakura in both Genjutsu and short sword and sometime Mikoto been helping her training as a medic. It had been an hour since then before Kakashi finally appeared, "Yo."

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison as Kakashi eye smiled, "Sorry, but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around, and then I helped an old lady who turn-"

"Sensei, just stop. Let's just get a mission and some training before the sun sets." Sasuke said as she shook her head at the excuse. Naruto also agreed, "If we had to listen to all of your excuses we'd be here till dawn the next day." Kakashi sweat dropped at that as they made their way to the Hokage's office for another mission.

"Here are the missions we have today. There's babysitting council member Katsuragi's child, delivering a package, picking up some laundry, chasing Tora, again." Hiruzen said as they heard the missions available.

"Hey, jiji, do you think we can get a better mission? We've chased Tora, what, 7 times and he still manages to escape. We've got skills, and we want to test them. How about a C-rank? Sasuke and Sakura are ready for it." Sakura and Sasuke agreed to that, but Iruka had other thoughts, "Naruto, you and the team are only gennin fresh out of the academy. Just stick with the D-ranks for now to develop your skills!"

'We've dealt with just as bad in the village' Naruto thought remembering some of his hunts. Naruto rolled his eyes, "We have been training hard and we will not get any stronger just doing D rank mission. How are we going to handle real mission if we don't get the chance to even do them? How can we know what can handle of don't go and try?"

The Hokage was thinking it over. He knew that they can handle tougher mission and they need some more mission under their belt to get farther in the world. He knew that Naruto and Sasuke were helping their teammate out and training her to be better. He also knew that Sasuke and Naruto alone could handle a C-rank mission. Having Kakashi there was well help it more in their favor.

"Very well, if you think that you all can handle it then I will allow you to take a C-rank mission. I simple body guard mission nothing too hard. The client wants you all to protect his life as the travels home and when he is making his bridge. Think you can handle it?"

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, we got this."

"Very well, someone bring in Tazuna."

Tazuna was an old man drinking a sake bottle; he looked at the genin and frowned. "I asked for a ninja team not a bunch of brats, I bet they would run to their mothers at the first sign of trouble."

Sakura scowled but said nothing, as this was there client and it would be bad if she hit him. Naruto and Sasuke were unaffected as they heard worst. Kakashi just chuckled. "Now, now no need for that. My genin are stronger then they look and can handle any danger you would be in. beside I am a jounin and I can take anything that they can not."

Tazuna scowled but agreed amyway. After some brief introductions, they made their way to their individual homes to prepare. Naruto and Sasuke, living under the same roof, headed home to pack for the weeklong mission. Naruto and Sasuke grabbed some chilled blood and placed it in a container with a seal to keep it cool. They grabbed their blades and sheathed them and left a note for Mikoto. As soon as they were ready, they left and met up with Sakura, also carrying a sword and a medic bag. Tazuna was waiting by the gate. Kakashi showed up two hours later, in the afternoon, "Alright, I guess we're all ready to go."

The trip so far was boring, Sakura was asking Tazuna questions, so they would have more information on the country of Nami. Naruto and Sasuke extended their senses for any sign of danger. They rarely left the village, and when they did it was always close by, so this would be there first real mission outside Fire Country.

They then smelt something up ahead. Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another, vampire, two of them. Kakashi looked up from his book and notice them. He frowned, but was on guard. Up ahead two figures wearing large cloaks and large straw hats stood waiting for them. In the shadows made by the hats the vampires grinned their fanged smile, with a great thirst for blood. The group stopped twenty feet from them and Naruto and Sasuke had their hands on their blades.

The two vampires charged forward at great speeds at kill the two in front. However Naruto and Sasuke reacted fast enough and caught their hands that were attempting to grab their throats. Naruto and Sasuke had their blades drawn and went to slash them in half but at the cost of their hands. Naruto looked at them as their hats were knocked off. "The Ganzou brothers, known for draining all their victims of blood through out the land of fire."

One brother smirked, "So someone knows of us, and I see that those blades are silver. Been a while to fight someone who knows what they are doing." He looked at his severed hand, it would take days to re-grow, but with all their blood it won't take too long.

The brothers charged again, Naruto and Sasuke forced them apart and each on took them on. One brother felt his skin start to get hot, without his hat and no shade it will be harder to fight in the sun. Naruto moved fast and slashed at the vampire. The vampire ducked but Naruto kicked him in the chest and knocked him back. The vampire was shocked, that kick was not of a human. And as he saw the blade coming at him, too fast for him to dodge he thought, 'Dhampir.'

Sasuke dodge the other vampire's attacks and counter with her blade. The vampire kept back when she attack and notice that the others' target were too far away to get out without getting hit. The vampire swung his arm with the missing hand and blood covered Sasuke's face. The vampire went in close for the kill but felt pain as a silver dagger entered his chest. Sasuke looked at him, "You think I would fall for just a trick?" before she beheaded him. Sakura saw the speed at which Sasuke and Naruto defeated, and took out the two vampires. She was frightened when the enemy that Sasuke beheaded was turned to ash, with the only remnants of the fact that they were even there were the charred skeletons with the fanged skulls.

"Wha, what were they?" She asked as Sasuke sheathed her daggers and Naruto sheathed his sword. Naruto looked at her and said, "Vampires. Creatures that posses perennial youth, and drink the blood of humans." Sakura started to become scared.

"You can't be serious! Vampires are only in myths and movies, right?"

"I'm afraid Naruto's right Sakura. Vampires are real, but not all of them are like the Ganzo brothers." Kakashi said, but he still had a few thoughts.

"Tazuna, why didn't you tell us that you had vampires after you?" Tazuna became pale at Kakashi's accusation, "What do you mean?"

"The Ganzou brothers were killed because they underestimated Naruto and Sasuke, while ninja can reach the levels of strength a vampire naturally has, these were vampire ninja, and only dhampirs can match them. There are only five potential targets. Myself, as I have a high bounty, but these guys wouldn't be able to match me. Naruto and Sasuke were the second choice as they were both dhampirs, and one is the heiress of a clan. I can't really count Sakura as a potential target due to her civilian background and no knowledge of the paranormal. Then there's you, the client who's been very shifty since we left."

"It's true, we could hear your heart pump with fear if we enhanced our hearing with chakra." Sasuke said as she showed her fangs. Sakura was freaking out before Tazuna started, "Alright, I do need protection, but from a dangerous criminal. His name's Gatou."

"Gatou, the CEO of Gatou Shipping Inc.? He's one of the wealthiest men in the elemental nations." Kakashi said.

"On the surface he's a legitimate businessman with his shipping business, but in reality he's a cruel man that deals with criminal underworld. He bought out our ports, and with our ports under his possession he placed up taxes to a point that we could barely pay for daily needs. He deals with all sorts of criminal activity. I heard rumors he has a group of vampire working for him. My home is on the island of Wave, and our Daimyo is just as poor as the rest trying to keep us fed. My bridge is the only thing that can break his hold on us. You can abandon me and the country dies, my daughter will curse Konoha. My grandson will cry and cry, and the country will die with Gatou going off to another poor country."

Kakashi sighed before looked at his team, waiting for them to decide. The genin looked at one another before Naruto spoke up, "We wanted a tougher mission and we will not back down now. Beside we can't let rough vampires run amuck if we can help it."

Sakura nodded, "That's right, not every mission will be as they were given and we can't call ourselves ninja if we give up."

"We keep the mission," Sasuke added. "Naruto and I swore we would help those from vampires when needed. We will not go back on that promise."

Kakashi looked at them with a proud look on his face. He then turned to Tazuna, "Well I do believe you have a ninja team with you."

Tazuna was looking like he was about to cry before Naruto had to ask. "Hey Tazuna, how do you now about vampires was it because of Gatou?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna blushed and did not look at him in the eyes before Sasuke put the pieces together, "Your daughter you mentioned; she is a dhampire, isn't she?"

"Dhampire?" Sakura asked, she knew of vampires but she never heard of that word.

"It is someone who is born with a parent that is a vampire." Sasuke answered, "You see even if a vampire can make someone else into a vampire they can still reproduce like humans can. Say a male vampire mated with a women or a human woman is turned while pregnant and gives birth. They are half human half vampire. All the strength of a vampire has but few weaknesses."

Sakura looked at the too of them and figured it out. Mikoto's skin condition that reacts to sunlight, Sasuke and Naruto's speed and skill, their fangs she just saw, and their knowledge of vampires. "You guys are Dhampires as well. And Mikoto is a vampire."

At their nods she looked at them and said, "You guys never told me cause you think I would hate you? Do you think so little of me?"

"It's not that Sakura. Vampires, among other things, are a secret with very few people knowing. If you weren't born in the life, then you'd have to be at least a jounin to learn. Iruka doesn't know anything about vampires, and it's harder for us to make friends." Naruto said as they began once more. Sasuke saw her confused look before saying, "Vampires posses seemingly eternal youth, and dhampirs are hybrids of humans and vampires. Naruto and I would outlive just about anyone if we lived a civilian life. There is a reason why vampires are portrayed as sexy as well, and that is we tend to have fewer inhibitions, especially sexual." Sakura blushed at the implication, "So that means..."

"Yeah pinky, vampires like sex almost as much as blood, Dhampirs too. Add in the fact that a vampire can live for centuries they can easily for a person to grow up and screw them all night long." The group looked at Tazuna weirdly as he then explained, "I met my daughter's mother when I was a kid at night. She waited for me to become a man before doing anything with me, but my grandson's human."

"If you see any fangs on him Sakura, it's mostly aesthetic. Any child a dhampir sires or births will take after the other parent, with the only exception being dhampirs as no one really knows how the kid will turn out." Sasuke explained as they kept going.

It was a foggy morning as they rode in the morning to Nami no Kuni. They made it to the meeting point with very little incident after the case of the Ganzo brothers. They had to stay silent to avoid detection, and as they continued to shore they noticed the bridge.

"That is an impressive bridge," Naruto commented, keeping his silver edged ninjato close. Tazuna was quite proud of it, "Yeah, but if it goes uncompleted then Wave will continue to be in poverty until it's completely destroyed." They made it to land and silently made their way to Tazuna's house. Sasuke and Naruto looked around. A misty fog was forming and was blocking any direct sunlight. This worried them for if another vampire comes, they will not have that advantage. Up above them in the tree line a figure looked down on them before he jumped out of view.

He appeared in front of them, and Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi recognize him. He was a tall man with a snarl that looked even more fearsome with his fangs showing. He had little hair, but what hair he did have, was tied into five long dreadlocks. His pale skin gleamed in the mist showing a lot of muscle. He wore an open vest and no shirt, cargo pants and heavy boat. In his hands as a long metal pole taller then he was with oval like ends that had small teeth running along it.

"Scourge," Kakashi said aloud, "A powerful vampire hit-man knows for hacking men to pieces that were drained of blood. Believes that killing is to be a form of art."

Scourge smirked, "Yes, all that beautiful blood spilt, the bodies broken in a great scene of art, but now you are my targets and my newest creation. Let me make such masterpiece here and now."

He had a wicked glee in his eyes as he added charka to his pole and the teeth started to spin and wind charka formed around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from Hellboy, Blade, or Bloodrayne series that would show up, and this was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon, a scene of a sexual nature. If you aren't into that sort of thing then skip the lemon and read the end.**

**-Chapter 2: Blades in Wave-**

Kakashi lifted his headband and showed his Sharingan. He knew Scourge was at least jounin level and they needed all the help they can take with this one. He looked at the weapon in the vampire's and frowned, "Be careful of that weapon. He is adding wind charka and make its cutting power even worst."

Scourge laughed before he charged. Sakura and Tazuna moved back while Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi move forward. Scourge swung his weapon and the three ninja dodge around it. Naruto lashed out with his sword, but Scourge blocked it with the pole of his weapon. Kakashi appeared behind him with a silver dagger, but he was kicked in the face by Scourge. Sasuke use her fireball jutsu to burn Scourge.

Scourge jumped back and swung his weapon at Sasuke. She ducked and tried to stab at Scourge but he knocked her back and was about to cut her in half when she blocked his spinning blades with her dagger. Sparks flew and Sasuke tired with both hands to push the weapon back. Kakashi appeared behind Scourge and stabbed him in the back. Scourge roared and moved his blade and cut Kakashi in half. But he poofed into smoke, showing that it was a shadow clone.

Naruto appeared above him and swung his blade down at Scourge's head, but the vampire had his weapon blocking it. Sparks flew again and Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to push him back. He could not stop the weapon so Naruto jumped back. Naruto screamed in pain as hand was severed from his arm.

Scourge laughed, "Yes! Yes, The first stroke of my art. Now let me cut you more."

'Damn, good thing I have the same healing factor as a pure vampire or I'd have to say good bye to my dream of becoming Hokage' Naruto thought, as Sasuke ran through some signs to unleash her fireball jutsu. Kakashi also sent a fireball jutsu to add to Sasuke's power, but Scourge used the wind from his pole to burn the flame off course, and towards the surrounding area, "This is not the kind of art I like. I want to see your bloody corpses mangled with fear as my pole dices you into pieces." The sheer amount of bloodlust frightened Sakura. She seemed to nearly pass out from it, but was too scared to do anything.

'This isn't like the Ganzou brothers. This guy is a true monster!' She thought as it took her entire strength just to keep standing. Tazuna also knew this guy was bad.

"Sakura, we'll get out of this. I may not have my hand, but I can still fight." Naruto said as she seemed to calm down, but she drew her sword, a smaller blade, and was ready for battle. Sasuke noticed this action, "Sakura, if you're going to kill a vampire, then chop his head off or make him bleed to death. Lethal blows with anything but silver will do nearly nothing but regular injury." Kakashi whispered to Sasuke and Sakura. "I need you guys to keep him busy. I have a jutsu that might be able to destroy his heart, or at the least destroy his weapon." They nodded.

Scourge laughed before he went to hack Naruto into pieces before he poofed into smoke and a log replaced him. Scourge blocked Sasuke's attack from behind and slashed at her. She blocked his attack as she jumped back. Scourge was then on her too quick and his weapon hit her side. He saw her in half, much to his glee but frown when she vanished into nothing. He looked around and saw nothing but mist. He frowned, before he realized it was a genjutsu.

He formed a hand sign, "Release," and freed himself.

He then heard the sound of many birds chirping all at once. He turned quickly to see Kakashi running at him with lighting in his hands. Scourge blocked the attack with the pole of his weapon. His heard a crack, and to his horror his weapon broke in two.

He was able to jump away in time to avoid the rest of the attack. He looked at his broken tool before he growled and the blades started spinning again. "How dare you, how dare you destroy my tool of art! I will make another one but before that I will make its last piece of art…ITS FINEST EVER!"

Scourge swung at Kakashi, but the arm holding the weapon that would have removed Kakashi head. Scourge looked as Naruto panted; holding his blade left handed but smirked. Scourge growled before he tired to attack Naruto. Sasuke dove at Naruto and got cut in the back.

Sakura watch in horror as her teammates fell to the ground. Sasuke and Naruto were bleeding badly. She saw a glint of silver and saw that one of Sasuke's dagger on the ground.

Scourge growled over them before he lifted his last weapon. Before he swung down he staggered, a silver dagger was thrust in his chest close to his heart. Sakura panted as she dropped her arm. Kakashi dashed at Scourge and his lighting blade pierce his back and through his front. His heart was destroyed completely. At the moment Scourge's heart was destroyed, his body became nothing but ash and bone. Sasuke was panting as she barely managed to get on her feet. She almost collapsed again as she made her way to Naruto who collapsed. She looked to Tazuna and Sakura, "Please, there's some blood packs in a sealed container. Get it out and get us to drink some, concentrate on Naruto first." Kakashi also collapsed with tiredness, "Damn, I used up too much chakra. That's one less rogue to worry about though." Kakashi said as Tazuna and Sakura went to giving the blood. Naruto was eager to drink as his wounded hand begin to heal, "It'll grow back. I've lost some limbs before. Mostly fingers, but that's nothing." Naruto tried to smile as Sakura shushed him, "Just drink." Naruto managed to get up a bit and grabbed his ninjato, after drinking the blood that was offered. Sasuke managed to regain most of her strenght and offered Kakashi a ride on her back, "I'm feeling a little better sensei. Just get on my back and watch your hands. Only person I'd let fondle these tits is Naruto."

"That's not necessary. I've got a chakra pill, and it should keep me strong enough for a bit longer. Naruto needs to wait and heal." Sasuke nodded at Kakashi's suggestion, but she helped him to his feet anyway.

"My house isn't that far from here. The misses and my daughter'll be there." Tazuna said as they continued on their way with Sakura supporting Naruto, and holding his ninjato, with his permission, in her hand, in case of another vampire attack.

'And to think, I used to think vampires were myths. Naruto's weight is real, and so is this.' Sakura thought as they made there way to the inn, which was also Tazuna's house.

As soon as they entered a beautiful woman came to greet them. She had dark blue hair kept in a bun and looked no older then thirty. She smiled at Tazuna, but it was lost when she saw the state of Naruto and Sasuke. She helped get Naruto to the couch to rest. Sasuke sat in a chair next to it and sighed feeling her wounds start to heal. The woman was looking at the wound, "He will be fine," Sasuke said "He might be a dhampir but he heals as well as a vampire."

The woman smiled, showing some fangs, "I see, I thank you for keeping my husband safe. My name is Hina."

Sakura sighed, looking at Naruto. She felt so useless; she barely did anything to help, and because of that, Naruto lost his hand. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to she Kakashi.

"Don't blame your self Sakura, it's not your fault."

Sakura shook her head, "But if I was stronger I could have been more help, and they wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"You were too low in the ranks to know the truth about vampires, and the other supernatural things that exist. Besides, even if Scourge wasn't a vampire he was still jounin level. I believe you did better then any other genin in your shoes would. But don't worry once everyone is healed up we will get to training."

Naruto stirred for a bit and woke up on the couch. He looked towards his right hand and saw the lump of flesh that was healing, 'Dammit, I should've been more careful.'

"If you're thinking something negative then don't. I don't think any of us knew what would happen." Sasuke said as she appeared in the room with a woman that was similar in appearance to Hina, but her hair was darker blue and the end was wrapped in a ponytail. The woman walked towards Naruto and placed a bottle in a bucket of ice near the table, "Your other teammate and sensei are resting in another room. My name is Tsunami by the way." Naruto noticed the fangs as she spoke.

"You're Tazuna's daughter?" She nodded as Sasuke took a seat nearby. Tsunami seemed a little happy, but worried, as Naruto sat up, "You should rest a bit. I don't have much, but I'm willing to do what I can to help. You've done so much for us already, and it's really rare to meet other dhampir. It'll be nice to talk to others that are like me." Naruto and Sasuke nodded in understanding. Vampires and humans were easy to find, but dhampirs are rare finds. Naruto started drinking the contents of the bottle, which was blood, to help stimulate his healing before Tsunami stood up, "I'll check on them in a bit, and start dinner. If you ever need to talk I'll listen." She then left the room leaving the two young teens alone. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, you okay?"

"I'm fine, all healed up." Sasuke said. "Sakura feel a little down, thinking she was useless."

Naruto blinked but Sasuke cut him off before he could say anything, "Kakashi talked to her. He also said he was going to get us some training so we be more prepared next time. About time in my opinion."

Naruto sighed before getting up. He was unsteady but Sasuke help him. As they slowly walked Sasuke said, "Thinking of Tsunami?"

Naruto sputtered and blush before she added, "I saw the way she was looking at you, remind me of how mom looks at you."

Naruto sighed, "I know it's weird but I can't stop thinking about her and Mikoto. I know I like them but I feel like I do not want to hurt Mikoto. I known her a long time and I know she wants me. Tsunami wants me as well and we barely know each other but I can't help but feel it would be better then with Mikoto."

Sasuke nodded, "You know mom, but are hesitant to sleep with her, god knows why. But you don't know Tsunami and no feelings are in the way. I think mom can understand. You have our libido to worry about and mom wouldn't want use to get hurt because of it." Naruto sighed as he figured that out, "Don't you know how weird it feels to do something like that?"

"Do something like what?" Naruto and Sasuke looked to the door and saw Sakura. She walked on in and took a seat, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear a bit of that, but what were you thinking of doing?" Sasuke had a slight grin on her face before saying, "Getting laid with Tsunami." The blush on Sakura's face was completely evident when she said that.

"Why would you be talking about that?" Sakura asked unsure as to why they would talk about that. It was then that Hina walked in, "I thought it would be good to bring you some dinner, but I hear you want to have passionate sex with my daughter."

"He does, but he doesn't want to touch my mom. So strange since my mother wants him so bad." Sakura's blush was rising as Sasuke said that. Naruto sighed once more, "We started with a mother/son relation, and if I cross that line and sleep with her we'll be lovers. I don't want to hurt her because I crossed that line."

"I think I'll go check on Kakashi-sensei. Sorry to interrupt your talk." Sakura rushed out with her entire body nearly red from embarrassment. She passed a young boy with brown hair and was wearing a hat, but she noticed he had fangs. The other noticeable thing about him was that his fangs weren't as long or pointed as Naruto, Sasuke, Tsunami, or Hina's.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're Tazuna's grandson. My name's Sakura." The boy just ignored her and left with a sulky look on his face. Sakura frowned, 'what was that about?' Kakashi was at the table having just finished his plate, while Tazuna and Tsunami got their plates ready for them and for three others. She figured one was for her, Hina, and the last one was for Tsunami's son. Kakashi notice her blushing face and could not help but ask, "Something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura sighed, "Kakashi sensei, do you know why Sasuke and Naruto seem so well…"

"Open minded with sex?" Tsunami asked. She giggle at her look, "I'm sorry but it is just that vampires and dhampir have very high libido. Once we hit puberty we get horny easily and well we kinda like sex."

Tazuna nodded, "Yep, look at me I am old and my sex life is just as good as it was when we first started dating."

"Oh honey you say the sweetest things." Hina said as she entered the room. She looked at her daughter before saying, "I just talked to them Tsunami and you just might get lucky after all." She giggle again at her daughter shouting, "Mother!"

In Gatou's office, said midget growled in anger. "Are you telling me that Scourge failed me?"

"Yes sir. We found his corpse, or well, what was left of it," one of his thugs said.

Gatou clenched his fist, one of his best and deadliest was killed, and the bridge builder was still alive. He looked down at one of his papers and thought of his next move. One reason he used vampires was the fact they were cheep, while ninja cost a lot of money. Although a missing nin was not was much. "Send a message to that Ninja Zabuza or something I got a job for him."

Two days had passed and Naruto's hand had been regenerated. He tested it out with some movements, and even went outside to go through some sword katas in order to make sure it was at one hundred percent. After he went through the various stances and strokes he went back inside the house and sat down for breakfast. Sakura was completely amazed at the sheer fact that Naruto was able to heal. She just looked at the hand with awe, "I still can't understand how are you able to grow your hand back. It's beyond any known medical science known to grow a limb back."

"Naruto's unique. He's always been able to regenerate from all sorts of wounds, as if he was a full vampire. Even I don't know how he does it." Sasuke said as she ate a bit of rice. She then decided to smirk, "At least having sex will be a bit easier with both hands at the ready." Tsunami and Sakura both blushed at the comment as Sasuke rubbed her breasts.

"You tell Mikoto to put on clothes when she's nearly nude at meals, so please don't rub your breasts to make it harder for me to not have sex with you at the table." Naruto sighed as he had some of the meal. Sasuke smirked, "Maybe I'm trying to make you bend me over and take me?"

Sakura choked on her drink at this. Kakashi giggled, having perverted thoughts. Tsunami smiled with a blush, thinking of Naruto doing that to her. Tazuna and Hina had no reaction, but continued to eat. Inari didn't react, as he had no idea what they were talking about.

After they all ate the three genin went outside to train. Sakura got into her stance and did Sasuke. Naruto simply threw a kunai lazily in the air. The two girls waited and when the kunai hit the ground they charged at each other. They both fought in Taijutsu first, Sasuke hits getting faster and faster every passing second. Naruto and Sasuke were training Sakura to help her for when she faces a vampire better.

Sakura grunted and she ducked and weaved through Sasuke's attacks. She lashed out with a punch to Sasuke's face but she moved her head to the side just missing her. Sakura was then kneed in the gut and the wind was knocked out of her.

Sasuke held her to keep her from falling. She sat Sakura down after she got her breathing backing to normal. "Still not good enough," she muttered. Sasuke shook her head, after Sakura learned the truth, she started pushing herself really hard as of late so that in her mind she was not too far behind and useless to them.

"Hey Sakura how about a break? I think Tsunami said that there are some herbs for healing nearby, and I am sure you want to collect some." Naruto said, hoping to get her mind off of what happen.

Sakura thought about it and nodded. While she wanted to get stronger to help them more she was still the medic and support member of their team. They got up and Naruto walked with Sakura to where tsunami said the herbs where said to be found. Sasuke headed back to the house, planning ahead for this evening.

In Gatou's office Zabuza stared at his new 'boss'. "So a ninja team took out three of your people already? How strong were they?" he wanted to know what he was getting into.

"The Ganzou brothers were what you call chunin level, and Scourge was jounin." Gatou said, remembering what some of them said when he asked how strong they were.

Zabuza thought about it. He never heard of the Ganzou brothers before, but he had heard of Scourge. "Alright, I'll take the mission, but first I need a little recon of the team protecting him. I'm not going in half cocked if they defeated someone of jounin strength, especially a vampire."

Gatou was surprised he knew about vampires but thought nothing of it. "Well you better make it quick I want the bridge builder dead before the end of the week."

Zabuza left, heading to the point to meet Haku.

Naruto and Sakura went to find the herbs that Tsunami had mentioned. They relished in finding the herbs and spending some time together. Naruto took a look at Sakura and looked away, 'Don't think like that. Stupid dhampir hormones.' He continued to pick as he thought of some perverse things with Sakura, Tsunami, Sasuke, and Mikoto as well. Sakura took a look at Naruto and blushed as she looked, 'Naruto's not bad looking, but he'll outlive me. The best I can do is be a friend.' She then thought of starting some conversation, to kill the awkward silence, "So, which was your vampire parent?" Naruto looked at Sakura when she asked that.

"My mother was the vampire, but she was originally human. A vampire attacked and turned her and Mikoto while they were pregnant with Sasuke and myself." Sakura looked at him with sympathy as she heard that, "I'm sorry, but how come I've never met her? Did she leave you or something?" She then realized that she shouldn't have asked that.

"She died. She was able to give birth to me, but Mikoto was the one that raised me with Sasuke as best she could."

"I'm sorry to hear that." A new voice said as the two turned to see a girl with dark hair and chocolate eyes. She wore a pink kimono dress that accentuated her natural pale skin. They looked at her, "Hello, can we help you?" asked Sakura hoping to end the silence.

The girl shook her head, "Not really, I was simply hoping to pick some medical herbs."

"Is some one hurt?" Sakura asked, reacting like a medic.

The girl shook her head again, "No, no my father and I are fine. I simply pick them when I have a chance before he gets hurt."

Sakura sigh, glad someone was not hurt. "Well we're picking some as well, we can help if you want." The girl smiled and knelt down next to them. They started to pick up herbs. "I'm sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves, but I'm Sakura and this is Naruto."

The girl smiled, "My name is Haku."

"So what kind job does your dad have that he would have to have some of these herbs?" Sakura asked.

"He's working on the bridge. He sometimes gets hurt at his job so I use these herbs to help him get back to doing what he loves." Haku said before she looked at Naruto.

Naruto noticed that she was staring before Haku said, "I didn't know there was another dhampir in the country."

Naruto was shocked, another one? He felt that it was odd that he met more dhampir in this one week then most people have in their lifetime. "Wow, I didn't think I'd meet another dhampir this week." Sakura said as she eyed the older girl, but Naruto then spoke up, "I only know two dhampir, other then me, and you make number three, and from what I know that means I've met more dhampir then most humans meet in a lifetime."

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" Sakura asked, but Haku answered, "Vampires rarely have the desire to have offspring, and with seemingly eternal youth it seems less likely of a worry. Another problem with vampire/human romances is that one survives the other regardless of circumstance, and the difficulty of adjusting to another's lifestyle. Then there's the fact that vampires need blood while humans produce it. Would a normal human marry a vampire?" Sakura thought about it, but she couldn't argue the fact that it was like a larger predator sleeping with a lesser predator. Haku joined them in gathering herbs before she asked a different question, "Do you have precious people?"

"I've got my mom, Ino, even if she's a little weird, Sasuke, Naruto, and my mom. My dad died when I was little." Haku felt a twinge of sadness towards the younger girl, and Naruto said his bit, "I've got people that I want to protect. Problem is they can look after themselves. I'll put my faith in the few friends I have then the entire village."

"That's good. With people that are precious I believe you both will grow stronger." Haku said as she stood up, "I have to go meet with my father. He worries if I'm not home at a certain time. Thinks I'm having sex with a boy if I'm on my own." Sakura deadpanned, "From what I've seen with Tsunami, Sasuke and Naruto I don't doubt that."

Haku giggled before she left the clearing. Naruto looked at Sakura, "Why'd you say something like that? I'm able to control myself without making it public. You were talking about Sasuke, Tsunami and Mikoto."

Sakura giggled but went back to picking herbs.

Haku walked back to the hideout where Zabuza was waiting. She walked in and found him sitting on the couch, leaning forward with his hands intertwined. "Where have you been,and am I going to need to hide a body?"

Haku gave him a small glare. "You know I don't drink blood from people, and even if I did, I wouldn't drain them in place that could be discovered."

"I'm not talking a corpse you caused; I'm talking about the corpse of the boy you were with after I kill him."

"Zabuza!" Haku cried embarrassed. "I wasn't seeing a boy, at least not in the way you think."

"Hmmm" Zabuza thought about it, "But there was a boy."

Haku blushed, "I was just picking herbs for the battle ahead. I also saw two of the ninja of the team I believe is guarding Tazuna. The boy I mentioned is one and is also a dhampir."

Zabuza seemed intrigued, "That explains one reason why Gatou's goons had a hard time."

"Also I think another one might also be a dhampir if what they said has anything to go by."

Zabuza thought about it. He watched Tazuna work and saw Kakashi there. A high-level jounin, plus at least one maybe two dhampir, they had a lot of work to do for this job. "I still have to kill that boy so you can't have him." Zabuza cried out, as she left for he room.

"Zabuza!" Haku cried out while blushing. Naruto and Sakura returned to the house and placed the herbs on the table. Tsunami smiled a bit as she looked through the herbs themselves, "This is enough. Thanks for gathering them for me. I'll start mixing these into a healing salve, in case father gets hurt."

"You're welcome, it was really no big deal." Sakura said as Naruto started to head up the stairs. She noticed and asked why he was going up there. Naruto turned his towards his teammate; "I'm going to clear my head for a bit before taking a bath. Next time, don't make me sound like that much of a pervert." He then walked up to his current room, took off his orange coat, and sat down with his legs crossed and took deep breaths. The door opened as someone walked in.

"Still trying to keep your mind focused, even when it's okay to rest." It was Sasuke as she stepped in. Naruto stood up and turned to see her only in a bath towel, with a little bit of water clinging to her skin.

"Uh, Sasuke-chan, it's not lady-like to come in an a man in that kind of state." Sasuke just shut the door and walked forward before taking the towel off, showing Naruto her nude body, "You don't seem to complain when mom does stuff like this, or are you just about at your limit?" Naruto didn't even get a chance to answer before her lips pressed into his in a passionate kiss. Naruto could not help but moan into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as her arms went around his neck. The broke the heated kiss and they panted before Sasuke whispered, "Stop holding back Naruto, just feel and relax." Before she kissed him again.

**-Lemon-**

Naruto hands wondered and rubbed her back. One hand went lower and started to stoke her ass. He gave it a squeeze and Sasuke moaned. She broke the kiss again and helped him take his shirt off.

Sasuke grinned never left her face before she sat down on the bed. She waved her finger at Naruto in a 'come hither' motion as she slightly spread her legs, giving him a peek of her wet slit.

Naruto knelt on the bed and kiss Sasuke softly on her lips. He drew a line of kisses to her jaw and neck. He bit gently and sucks at her neck and collarbone. Sasuke moaned all the way through his actions. She pushed her head back and her chest forward as she trailed down to the valley of her breast.

Naruto cupped her breast as he lick and suck at them. Her nipples were sticking out from his actions and he put her right one in his mouth and started to suck. He rolled the bud with his teeth and she moaned loudly. He pulled the nipple with his teeth and let go, watching as the breast bounced slightly. He took his attention to her other breast that he was playing with his free hand. Sasuke panted as she pushed the back of his head into her chest, loving his attention to them.

Naruto gave each of her breasts on last kiss before he licks her valley and moved downward. He kissed at her stomach and went lower. He stopped slightly and teased her belly button a bet before reaching her lower half. He spread her legs more and gave her cunt a good look over. She was so wet and horny, her juices were leaking out and she smile as he looked at her pussy. She moaned and she started to rub her slit. Naruto sucked Sasuke's pussy as she moaned in ecstasy, "Yes, more. Eat me more!" Sasuke said as he did eat her more, his tongue playing with her clit and insides as she held his head there. He continued eating her out for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna cum!" Sasuke said as she went into an orgasmic bliss, her nipples erect. She then proceeded to take Naruto's pants and get him to sit on the bed, "You've taken care of my needs, and now it's time for me to pay attention to you." She then started to lick the tip of his dick before the rest of the shaft. Naruto groaned as Sasuke licked his shaft. She was going real slow; to tease him, following the veins on his shaft with her tongue. She giggled softly before she had the head in her mouth and started to suck. She shifted her tongue around, getting a taste. She moaned at the taste and started to bob her head.

Naruto threw his head back when Sasuke started to bob her head. He placed her hand on her head and drew his fingers through her hair. Sasuke was using her mouth as a whole, her tongue wrapping and moving along the shaft. Her teeth scrap the skin, not too hard but enough to feel pleasure. She suck hard and even started to push down and get some of his shaft in her throat.

Naruto groaned before he grunted out, "Going…to…cum," which made Sasuke remove his cock from her mouth and started to jack him off. Her mouth was open, tongue out, right into front of his cock, wanting the first shot of his seeds right there. With both of her hands working him Naruto did not last much longer before he blew.

The first shot filled her mouth, much to her pleasure. The second and third shot hit her chin and dribbled onto her chest. The last shot spread across her face. Naruto panted and looked down at Sasuke. She had a sexy look in her eyes and she cleaned her face with her finger and licked them clean. His seed on her face and breasts made her look hot and exotic.

She turned around to be on her hands and knees and looked over her shoulder at her soon to be lover. She shook her ass slightly before saying, "No more Naruto, take me now. Take my virginity before I go crazy."

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off her ass before he got up and lined up behind her. He rubbed his cock along her still very wet slit before he started to push in. she groaned, "Now of that slow and easy shit. Take me hard, right now. Make me your bitch, show me what I been missing."

Naruto panted, even more turned on by her talking dirty. He did what he was told and pulled back almost all the way before she slammed deep into Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a loud moan as she lost what made her a girl as she became a woman, 'No," she reminded herself, 'Naruto's woman.'

A few drops of blood fell onto the sheet before he pulled back and slammed back in. Naruto was groaned as he bucked and plowed into her. Sasuke was moaned and panting like a bitch in heat, loving every bit of it. Naruto grabbed her hips and started to fuck her harder and Sasuke approved with her shouts of pleasure. One hand went lower and squeezed her ass check.

Sasuke loved every bit of this, she felt nothing but pleasure and she didn't want him to ever stop. 'I hope that Tsunami will let me join in when she goes for him. Mom will be thrilled.'

Naruto looked down at his new lover he was fucking. Her ass jiggled every time their hips meet and he saw the side of the boobs sticking out from her side, moving and bouncing with each thrust. He moved his hands from her hips to grab them. He gave them a squeeze and pressed his chest to her back but he never slowed down. In fact she went even faster.

Sasuke had her tongue sticking out of her mouth and drooling a little as she felt her self get closer and closer to her climax. "Nar*pant*ur*pant*to…I'm going to *pant and groans* cum."

"Me too Sasuke, lets cum together," Naruto groaned as she bucked harder. Sasuke screamed in pleasure as she cummed. Her pussy squeezed Naruto's cock. Naruto groaned before he shots his seed right into Sasuke's hot, recently virgin pussy.

The lovers panted and groaned before Naruto pulled out, their cum starts to leak out, a little blood mixing in. they collapse on the bed, their bodies covered with sweat, and on Sasuke's chest, cum. "Naruto, we have to do this again real soon. Maybe get Tsunami to join in." panted Sasuke before she rolled over and rested her head on his chest.

Naruto pants but smile, 'Why haven't I done this sooner?' he thought before they both close their eyes and fell asleep.

**-Lemon End-**

Outside in the hall, Tsunami was peeking in the slighting open door. She was watching from the beginning and her panties were soaking wet. She moved slowly to her bedroom thinking with a grin, 'I can not wait for when I get to join in.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that involves Blade, Bloodrayne, Hellboy, or anything of a similar nature. Just the story idea. Plus, this was co-written with shadowwriter329.**

**Note: I have seen that some of you have suggested/asked/told me to change Sasuke's name to be more feminine. I have no intention of changing/altering Sasuke's name. I politely request that you stop suggesting this and to simply enjoy the ride. I also apologize if this sounded harsher then intended.**

**-Blades in the Mist-**

Everyone gathered around the breakfast table that morning and had some food. Naruto and Sasuke came down the stairs with Naruto in his usual orange pants and sandals, but he had only his black shirt with a flame on the front, "Morning everyone." He then sat down as everyone noticed Sasuke wearing the jacket he usually wore, "Morning, and I'm starved." She then sat next to Naruto and started to eat. Sakura blushed a bit as she noticed that Sasuke wasn't wearing any form of pants, or panties.

"Um, Sasuke, aren't you going to wear more then just that, and why didn't you come back last night?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked at her with a fanged smirk," Sorry I didn't come back to the room last night. I was too busy becoming a woman last night, and it felt sooo good." That caused Sakura and Tsunami to blush, Tsunami having a pervertedly fanged grin, and Kakashi to eye smile at the perverted activities that they went through, 'Maybe they'll do some scenes from Icha Icha.' Kakashi thought as Tazuna and Hina continued breakfast without much reaction, and Inari blushed from how under dressed Sasuke was. After breakfast, and Sasuke getting some clothes on, the team headed for the bridge. Sakura couldn't stop blushing as they left. After they went out of sight, two thugs came into view. They were told to get Tazuna's family as a barging chip for Gatou. They grinned, they weren't stupid enough to attack when the ninja were still around, but they could handle an old woman, the old man's daughter, and her brat. If they were lucky, and that missing nin kills the ninja and the old man, they might even get to keep the daughter.

They walked to the door and kicked it open. Once they stepped inside, they saw two very pretty women and the brat. Their wicked grins not leaving their faces they drew their swords. "Your lucky day ladies, Gatou wants to see you. You can come with us or we'll have to rough you up a bit."

Hina and Tsunami looked at one another before looking at Inari, "Inari please go to your room, we have to take care of this." Hina said as if she simple had to deal with a chore.

The thugs laughed, as Inari went out of the room, "Oh what are you going to do? Suck us off while on your knees?" they laughed harder, but were shocked to see them up close to them without them knowing.

One thug swung his sword at Hina, but she caught his wrist. He tired to pull back but could not get free. The other thug swung at Tsunami, but she ducked. She then got up and lashed out a kick that sent him flying through the open door and outside. Hina then bit into the other man's neck and started to drain him dry. He was going to hurt her family; she had no regents doing that to him.

Tsunami grabbed a knife and threw it at the open door. It flipped in the air before landing deep in the chest of the other thug as he ran back in. Tsunami took the bodies outside to the dock before she dropped the bodies in. She looked off to where the bridge was, "Please be careful Naruto."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke readied their blades as they went into the unusual mist that formed at that time, a perfect place for vampires to hide in daylight. Something was off until one of the workers ran yelling out, "Demons! Demons in the mist!" That got everyones attention as they walked into the mist and onto the bridge. Two figures were seen in the mist, a large man with large muscles, bandages around his face and arms, grey camouflage pants, shinobi sandals, and a large sword on his back. The other figure wore a mask, and green clothes, but the masked persons figure was hidden, making it hard to guess the person's gender. Kakashi recognized the man instantly, "Zabuza Momochi, demon of Kiri, and who is this you have with you?"

"I'm glad you recognize me, Copy Ninja Kakashi. My apprentice is here to assist me on a job. Gatou's vampires didn't have it in them to deal with Dhampir hunters and a jounin." He then placed a hand on his blade and was ready for battle.

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna. Sasuke, Naruto, you take on his apprentice. I'll take on Zabuza myself. This won't be like Scourge or the Ganzou brothers." Sakura unsheathed her own sword as Naruto and Sasuke did as well. Zabuza looked at them with intrigue, "So, your entire team knows the way of the sword? An admirable trait rarely seen in shinobi nowadays, but for a dhampir, it's a true sight to see." Zabuza started it off, "Hidden Mist jutsu." And the mist got even thicker and thicker till no one could see. Naruto and Sasuke had their senses to help, but they would still have a hard time. They were able to find Kakashi engaging Zabuza on combat. They found the masked nin. He did not move from his spot and was waiting for them.

The three stared down at each other before in a split second they charged. Haku and blocked both Naruto's and Sasuke's attack with senbon needles in he hands. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked to see that he was blocking their attack so easily. They both had the same thought as he smelt human, 'Dhampir.'

Haku strained under the power these two had. She needed to keep these two apart so she can focus on taking the one at a time. Using the mist she made a solid ice clone and forced Naruto to back up as it attacked him. Now Sasuke was trying to push her back with her silver daggers. "It seems I have the advantage now."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh, how'd you figure that?"

"Because I have one of your hands holding me back, and the mist id perfect for my next jutsu," Haku said as she held up on hand and started a series of one-handed hand signs. Sasuke was shocked before Long needles made of ice formed from the mist, "Secret Technique; A Thousand Needles of Death."

Sasuke only had a second to react. She jumped away as the needled crashed around where she was a second ago. Haku was about to go after her when she was force to duck as Naruto nearly took her head off. Sasuke then kept Haku on her toes with her twin daggers out making precise slashing motions while Haku kept her distance with both of them. Sakura and Tazuna watched from the distance amazed at how fast they were going, "Sogoi, I don't think I've seen either of them move that fast!"

"My daughter couldn't move like that, but that's because she doesn't know how to use chakra. She could disarm or kill a bandit on her own." Sakura gulped at Tazuna's statement. Zabuza was still fighting Kakashi, but he did notice Haku's troubles, "You trained the brats well Kakashi, and by the way the two Dhampir are acting, then I'd say the've killed."

"They have, but it was only rogue vampires that feasted on the blood of humans and murdered them. Those scum are the worst." Kakashi said as they continued their fight. Haku jumped away from the two Dhampir thinking. They work together very well; if this kept up she made be force to use her best jutsu. Naruto then form a hand sign, "Shadow clone jutsu!" and five Narutos poof into view.

Haku moved fast as all six Narutos charged at her. She threw several senbon at them and two poofed away. She ducked under an attack from on clone before she kicks it. She turned just in time to see Sasuke blowing a fireball at her. The fireball engulfed the area, destroying the last of the clone and, as the fire cleared.

Sasuke cursed as Haku used a substitution jutsu. Naruto appeared next to Sasuke, having jumped away from the fireball. They spotted Haku, not far from them, "You are strong, but this is where it ends. I never thought I would be forced to us this jutsu." She started to go through hand signs, "Ninja Art Secret Technique: Demon Ice Mirrors" water formed from the mist and made large rectangles. The water froze into mirrors made of ice. Haku walked into a mirror and she seemed to melt into it. Her image showed up on the mirror as well as the others as the mirrors formed a dome surrounding Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke decided to stand back to back in the dome of ice. All of the mirrors reflected a single image, Haku. She flew out of the mirror and threw senbon, and it struck a few points. Naruto and Sasuke were forced to be defensive as Haku moved from mirror to mirror.

'Damn, this guy's moving too fast for me to keep up!' Sasuke thought as Naruto tried making more clones and create a wall of clones.

"This looks bad Sasuke-chan." Naruto blocked a few senbon with his sword as he spoke. Sasuke nodded as she kept focusing chakra on her eyes. She then realized something, 'Of course! My sharringan can predict movement, and since it's a doujutsu then I need to focus the chakra to my eyes.' She then smirked as she said, "Naruto, try to keep this guy busy for a bit. I'm going to try and activate my bloodline!" Sasuke grunted, not from pain of a few needles that had gotten trough, but the pain in her eyes. She had tried this method before she stopped, as the pain was too great, but she kept at it. Her love needed her to help, and this was the best way to make the fight even. Finally the pain stopped and she could see clearer then before. As clones started to get 'killed' Sasuke started to notice a shape becoming clearer and clearer. She smirked before she started to follow her movements.

Naruto grunted as a few needles slip through and hit him. They were not deep and in less important areas but they did slow him down and hurt when moving. He would heal easily when he gets the needles out but the hunter nin would not let that happen. He notice Sasuke smirking and her eyes were now red with two marks in them. "About time," muttered Naruto before turning to one of the images of Haku. "Now we can step up our game."

Haku frowned at that, were they holding back on her? She didn't think so but she could not take any chances. Arming herself with senbon in her hand she thought, 'I have to finish this fast.'

Kakashi and Zabuza continued their fight, "I think you underestimated my gennin Zabuza." He said as he dodged another strike from the large man. Zabuza was still able to continue fighting, but seemed slightly worried, "Oh, and how so?"

"Sakura is the second best kunoichi in the class outside of Sasuke. Sasuke is not only a dhampir, but the last Uchiha, and Naruto is one of the strongest gennin with raw talent with the sword. They even call themselves the blades of Konoha." Zabuza hmphed at that, there was no reason to make up silly team names like that. There was no point since you don't always work with the people you want to work with, and even dhampirs can die.

"That's just dumb. They're just kids playing ninja with team names like that. I was already bathed in blood when I earned my headband." They continued their fight as Naruto and Sasuke continued theirs.

'Sasuke just got a power up. With eyes like that she can easily watch my back, but I'm not going to risk her too much.' Naruto thought as he continued to try and block the senbon. Sasuke was having an easier time because of her sharringan, but even she figured that the speed, at which they were thrown, was faster then her own body, 'Dammit! Doesn't help that I can see them if I can't block them!' Haku felt like she was starting to run low on charka, and she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She had to take them out for if one falls the other would as well. From what she could tell Naruto was stronger fighter while Sasuke was faster then him. While she was too slow to stop her, Haku felt like the one with speed would be easily to deal with one on one. She took aim and launched another attack. While they defended themselves Haku got closer to Naruto intended to take him out.

Sasuke was watching Haku with her Sharingan till she notice she was headed for Naruto's unprotected back. Sasuke reacted before she even noticed. She moved fast, and pushed Naruto out of the way. Naruto it the ground and got up with a groan. He turned to Sasuke only to see that she was barely standing with many needles sticking out of her. She staggered forward muttering, "Nar…uto," before she fell forward. Naruto got up, caught her, and laid her down gently. Holding her head up with his hands he asked, "Why Sasuke?"

She gave a throaty chuckle, "Why you think you idiot? I can't ever forgive myself if anything happens to you. My mother would just wither away without you. Please promise me…don't let anything stop you from loving her."

"Don't talk like that. You are going to be fine." Naruto started before she glared at him.

"Promise me," she ordered with a grunt.

Naruto nodded, "I promise, and you know I will never go back on my word."

Sasuke smiled, before she started to see black. Her last thoughts were, 'I hope you love each other Naruto, just like I love you.'

Naruto stiffened as she went limp. He started shaking her, trying to get her to wake up with tears in his eyes. Haku looked at them with a twinge of regret, but she couldn't let that hold hinder her from her mission.

"She was special to you, wasn't she?" Naruto looked at her with tears of rage and sorrow in his eyes. Dhampirs may have incredible healing, but they were not on the level of a full vampire.

"You killed her," He stated softly as Haku looked at him, "She died an honorable death. Protecting a comrade is reason enough."

"She was more then that!" He said as his rage started building. Behind her mask, Haku's eyes widened at the implication that statement had. She didn't think that they would have become lovers. Naruto's rage started to build as his glowed with power, but this time they slitted and turned crimson.

"YOU KILLED HER! **SO I'LL KILL YOU**!" Naruto said as his chakra began to flare up. As both Kakashi and Zabuza battled it out they pause as they felt the power a ways off. Zabuza was confused to what it was while Kakashi was worried. "That's the Kyuubi's charka, did the seal break? No, it just slipped a little. Something must be wrong. I have to finish this fight."

Haku watched as red charka swirled around Naruto and briefly took the form of a fox. "What is this charka? It's visible, and feel so foul, so full of malice." She then noticed that the needles in Naruto were getting pushed out. Naruto then let out an animal like roar, showing off his fangs and forming a shockwave that rattled Haku's ice mirrors.

Haku attacked and sent several senbon at Naruto. The charka surrounding him seems to act as a shield as her icy senbon melted and did nothing. What shocked her more was the fact he seemed to be following her. She went into a mirror to escape, but saw him on her with his fist pulled back. She was confident her mirror would protect her, but she felt the force behind the attack and moveed to another mirror just in time as Naruto's attack shattered it.

Haku now felt fear as no one, not even Zabuza, had ever broken on of her demon ice mirrors before. Naruto charged back at her again and broke another mirror trying to get at her. Just as she got into another mirror Naruto was on her in a split second. She had no time to move to a new mirror as she watched his fist get closer. 'What is he?' She thought as Naruto's fist connected and the mirror shattered. Haku went flying out, and landed the bridge. Her mask started to crack, as she groaned as started to get up. Naruto was coming at her to deliver the final blow. As he pulled his fist back she closer her eyes while her masked cracked some more, 'Zabuza, I failed you.' Her mask broke off and fell showing her face to Naruto. "Haku?!" Naruto said as he saw the face behind the mask. Haku had tears in her eyes as she looked at him, "I wish it didn't come to this, but please finish me off." Naruto couldn't believe his ears at this. She wanted him to kill her?

"Why?" He asked as she looked up to him, "It's because I lost. I've failed Zabuza-sama, and I couldn't kill you."

"Because of that you have to die? That's not right! Why would you serve a man like that?" Naruto was getting pissed at that. Haku tried once more to provoke the finishing blow herself, "Didn't you say you would kill me for killing your mate?" Naruto looked down, admitting he did say that. He regretted that, but he didn't feel that she should die either.

"Tell me, why serve someone that's just going to kill you if you fail him once?" Haku looked him in the eyes before she spoke, "I was born in Kiri with a mother and father, but it was during a time of great civil war between bloodlines. My mother was attacked as I was being developed in her womb, but my father found out about vampires after another incident happen. I found out about my ability to use the ice element. As such, my father killed my mother by ramming a wooden steak into her heart, and chopping her head off. It was then that my hyouton bloodline went out of control and killed my father and his friends, who were going to kill me as well. I was an orphan with nowhere to go, and was forced to scavenge to survive, until I met Zabuza. He trained me and gave me a reason to live, despite my perennial youth. If I'm useless to him then I have no reason to live."

"Shut up! That's not true!" Shouted Naruto, much to Haku's shock. "I am sure your mother would agree with me. You can't just give up on your life cause you feel useless. I can tell you are strong. Don't give up just cause of this one thing."

Haku stared at him before she turned her head, "You are sweet Naruto, and I might even say I liked you when we first met. Before this we could even say that we could have been friends. But I see Zabuza-sama as a father; my heart cannot take it if I fail him."

Laughter filled the mist from the end of the bridge. Zabuza narrowed his eyes before he canceled his jutsu. The mist cleared and Gatou was found at the end, with what looked like a hundred goons behind him. "I guess I was wasting my time getting you Zabuza. Demon of the bloody mist; tch, more like a baby demon to me."

"Gatou? What the hell are you doing here?" Zabuza said not liking where this was going.

"I was tired of waiting and decided to put matters into my own hand. I already sent two of my boys to get the bridge builder's daughter and wife, so I think I hold all the cards."

Tazuna looked at him but smirked, his wife and daughter were fine; they could handle a few thugs. "Unless they were vampires then I think you just lost two employees."

Gatou snared, "Whoever brings me his head gets double what I promised before. Do what you will with the others, they are all tired out from fighting they should be easy pickings."

Zabuza snared "Kakashi, I think our fight will have to go on another day I got a few words to say to my 'boss'."

Kakashi nodded, he knew that enemies like Zabuza could be enemies today but then allies tomorrow. Naruto smells the air, he said softly, "He's got some vampires here as well; think that will slow you down?"

Zabuza snorted, "Think you can kill better then me kid? I would love to see you try." He looked at Haku, "Haku stay here, this is a matter of my honor, I don't want you getting hurt because of it."

Naruto had his blade ready and Kakashi walked next to him, ready. "Naruto," said Haku with a blush. When he turned to her she said, "I didn't kill your mate, I just put her in a death like state." Zabuza eyed his daughter figure. 'She must really like this boy, I never seen her like this.'

Zabuza form a hand sign, "Hidden Mist Jutsu," and the mist returned.

One thug laughed, "Please some of us are vampires; you think you can hide in a mist?"

"I don't know," said a voice in the middle of a few thugs, "You tell me?" The thugs had no time to react before the whole group of five thugs was beheaded.

One thug looked around before Kakashi stabbed him. A vampire tried to get him, but Naruto beheaded him. Haku at the time decided to start pulling the senbon out, so that Sasuke could wake up. She pulled some out and Sasuke started to stir, "I'm not dead?"

"No, but we have no reason to fight at the moment. Your mate is with the man that I call father, and they are working on routing the source of both our troubles." Sasuke then turned slowly, with Haku's help, to see that what Haku said was true. Naruto, Kakashi, and Zabuza were slaughtering the vampires and thugs with ease. Zabuza was receiving a number of wounds, but they seemed shallow. It was Zabuza that made it to Gatou, and Gatou was scared, "I-I-I'll pay you double if you kill the bridge builder! I'll even pay you right now"

"Sorry, but you've really crossed the line, and to your hell I welcome you!" With that Zabuza cut off the head of the midget criminal tycoon, and the thugs started to run off scared at the fact they had two jounin and a dhampir to deal with. Naruto sliced off the head of one more vampire, before the rest fled.

"I thought that you guys might need help, but I guess we're a little late." Everyone turned around to see Tsunami leading a mob of villagers to kill Gatou, but seeing he was already dead they cheered. Tazuna nodded to Sakura and she ran off to check on Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura knelt down next to Haku, who was shocked seeing her here. She put two and two together and figured she was the other ninja with Zabuza. She started her medical jutsu and started to heal Sasuke. "I am glad we got those herbs, they will help speed up the recovery." Sakura said. "Though you will have to rest for a week or so."

Sasuke groaned, "Great, and I wanted be have more fun with Naruto."

Sakura blushed before Haku giggled, "I can keep him company if you want."

Sasuke looked at her, "Tsunami may want to join in, but I guess it can't be helped."

Sakura blushed harder, "What is with you Dhampir and sex?"

"Haku," said Zabuza behind her. She looked up at him. "We'll be recovering with Tazuna for now. I don't want to hear you with you new boy friend got it?" he said in a disgruntled tone but Haku went wide-eyed.

"You mean I can…and no death threats to him?"

Zabuza snorted, "The only reason I am not going to kill him is the fact you really like him, and he has some skill with his blade. He might go far, but I still do not want to hear it."

Haku had tears in his eyes as he walked pass her. 'Thank you father.'

"That was nice of you," Naruto said softly as he walked next to him.

Zabuza turned and gave him a hard look, "Listen I started seeing her as a daughter over the years, so I will give you the standard father threats/deal, my way. You hurt her and she come crying to me…I will show you why I was called the demon of the bloody mist first hand. Got it?"

Naruto swallowed, "Hey I wasn't trying to just get into her pants, it's more the other way around."

"And you not trying to take advantage takes you up a notch in my book, putting you at notch one"

Naruto chuckled nervously as he went to help Sasuke up to meet at Tazuna's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hellboy, Naruto, Bloodrayne, or Blade series or ideas. This is a fanfiction that was co-written with my partner shadowwriter329.**

**Warning: This fanfic will contain lemons, scenes of a sexual nature. Those that are under 18 should calmly skip the lemons or avoid the fic overall.**

**-New Loves, and the return to Konoha-**

"Do I have to stay in bed all day?" Sasuke asked as she laid on the bed with Sakura as her nurse. Sakura smirked a bit, "I don't know how fast a dhampir heals, but if you don't move around so much then you'll heal that much faster." Sasuke groaned at that. Haku and Naruto seemed to hit it off, and Tsunami was thinking a few things as well.

"Great, until the doc gives me a clean bill of health, I can't do anything but sit around and grow fat. No sex, and thanks to you I can't even cuddle." Sasuke sent a normal glare in her direction as Naruto stepped in, "I brought some food." Sakura looked at him before she went to take it from him, "Thanks Naruto, this is a girls only area, and from your relationship with Sasuke, I'd bet you'd hinder her healing with more then just cuddling." Naruto had a minor blush as he stepped outside. Hina heard that and whispered into Naruto's ear, "Since your first isn't getting off easily, then I'd recommend my daughter. Since she's a Dhampir, like yourself so the age problem isn't much of a factor, and she could use a good man since Kaiza isn't around sadly." Naruto remembered that time where they learned about him. Inari had gone on a bit of a tantrum that got Naruto a little pissed for a while. Fortunately, Sasuke had a bit of sex with him to get his mind off of it, and that was two days before the incident at the bridge. Naruto made his way back to the kitchen to see Tsunami placing the rest of the meal for lunch at the table with Haku helping her. Zabuza walked in with Kakashi and Tazuna. After Gatou's death the three of them went and help raid his mansion. They found the money and made a deal. Zabuza would get the pay he was promise plus a big bonus for killing Gatou Kakashi would take the amount for an A rank mission and the rest was given back to the wave. Tazuna felt that it was a fair deal as the country still got the most of the money. In fact he was the one that offered the bonus to Zabuza.

With the money he needed Zabuza was planning to meet with the rebels in the Land of Water to help out, and give them more funding for the cause. He just waited for the bridge to be built so they can leave. He knew that Haku wanted to be with Naruto at least while they were here. Zabuza caved in and agreed they would leave when team seven does. Kakashi called him a softy, which got him a major spar that cause both of them to nearly faint from using too much charka.

Naruto shook his head, even if he was given permission from Zabuza, who helped him out with his sword work, he was not planning on making a move on Haku. He had too much respect for women, and let them make the first move if they want to.

He sat down next to Inari, who looked up to Naruto and saw him a hero, and started to talk to the little guy. Tsunami smiled at them, glad her son got alone well with Naruto, even if their first meeting were rough. She blushed thinking of her plans to be with him tonight. Haku notice and smiled, "So you want to sleep with him tonight?" se asked. Tsunami nodded. Haku gave a sad smile before she asked, "May I…join in? I like him a lot but I know I want to help my father out free our home and make it so others with bloodlines aren't hunted down for something they couldn't control. I don't know when I'll see him again so I want to at least be with him a little"

Tsunami looked at the young dhampir and smiled. "This could be the last time I see Naruto as well. Even if father has mother, they would feel terribly lonely without me, but if it's just once I would never regret it. I can understand how you feel about that." Tsunami said as Naruto went out to train. Sakura continued being a nurse to Sasuke, who would sometimes start saying sexual remarks that would get her blushing as she left. Night eventually came and Naruto returned with Tazuna from the bridge.

"Honey I'm home," Tazuna said as Hina went up to kiss him. Tsunami also greeted her father and Naruto, but grinned when she thought no one would see her, as she and Haku would have at least one good night, but there was one that did notice her.

"You're falling for the hero, aren't you?" Hina asked getting her daughter to look at her. Tsunami blushed but admitted it, "Yes, and he's been a good influence on Inari. I wouldn't mind leaving with him, but Wave's been my home. Also, you and father might be lonely without us, and it would be difficult to adjust. And..."

"Shh, I know. I won't leave Tazuna until he dies. He told me he was born a human and will die a human, but no matter what he'll love and cherish me, and I him. I'm sure we won't be as lonely as you think."

"But what about his lover? I mean she's his..." Her mother cut her off once more, "It's not uncommon for male dhampir, and at times females, to seek out multiple mates or lovers. Eternal youth gets so boring and frustrating without companions, and you need a good man. If you want my advice then kick out the worries and take the dive." That night at dinner Naruto came back down after giving Sasuke and Sakura their plates for dinner. When he sat down Inari started asking him about how he became a ninja, Tsunami listen in and thinking. Tazuna then deliver great news. "The bridge should be finished in two days. We have been working great with all the workers not having to worry about Gatou trying to kill us anymore."

Hina smiled as well, "That is good news dear, soon we will be able to stop this from happening again. I also have some good news." She turned to Tazuna, "Honey it finally happened."

Tazuna looked confused. It was her daughter that understood and looked at her mother shocked. Finally, as Tazuna was taking a drink, did he understand what she meant, and he spat his drink out and coughed, "What! You're pregnant again?"

Everyone else was shocked as she nodded. Soon everyone there was giving her congratulations, Zabuza's was more of a grunt and Inari was cheering that he was going to get an uncle or aunt. Tsunami smiled, she was happy for her mother. Then she release now she can go with Naruto and not worry about her parents. 'If I have a little brother or sister, then mother and father would be concentrating on the child. I wouldn't worry as much outside of going with him.' Tsunami thought as she got up and whispered to him, "Please come to my room tonight. I have some things to ask you." Naruto looked at her as she helped gather the dishes.

'I wonder what she wants to talk about?' Naruto thought as he walked towards Tsunami's room. He didn't know that he was being followed by Haku, who had just finished a bath.

'I know she told Naruto something, but she won't be the only one sleeping with him tonight.' She thought as Naruto entered the room. Tsunami was merely wearing a robe, "Naruto, you are probably wondering why I asked you here."

"It's to get laid right?" Naruto asked as Tsunami got closer and started to unrobe herself, "I would like that, but I wanted to ask you something else. Would you let me come with you back to Konoha?" Naruto was shocked to hear her ask that.

"Why?" She was completely unrobed with her breasts completely exposed as she started to kiss him.

"I would like to know as well, but we can save that line of questioning for later," Haku said as she came up from behind and started to take Naruto's shirt off as he was kissing Tsunami.

**-Lemon Start, if under 18 please skip-**

Tsunami did not stop kissing him, except when his shirt was pulled over his head. After that was done she help Haku pull him over to her bed. With a simple push Naruto was now sitting down with both naked girls in between his legs. With great joy they pulled his pants down and tease him by rubbing his shift through his boxers.

He groaned as the girls pull them down and his shaft popped out and hit one in the cheek. They giggle before they both licked up and down his shaft. Tsunami then started to suck the head while Haku followed his veins on his cock with her tongue. After a minute Tsunami let go of his head and let Haku have a turn. Naruto was panting as Tsunami started to bob her head up and down his dick while Haku licked the sides every time Tsunami bobbed up.

He panted and could not take it anymore. "I'm going to cum," he grunted to the girls.

Haku got his shaft out of her mouth and both girls kneeled side by side with mouths open and tongues sticking out as they jacked him off. Naruto panted and could not hold back any longer. He shot several strands of cum at the girls. Each one got a large mouthful before their faces were covered with his seed. After Naruto was done he panted as he watched the girls swirled his seed in their mouths before swallowing. They then took turns licking his cum of each other's face. He found the sight really sexy, and before knew it he was hard again. "You can have the first round Haku-san." Tsunami said as she positioned herself on top of Naruto's head with her ass in his face, after getting him to lay down. Haku had fingered herself as she licked and sucked Naruto's shaft, making her wet enough for penetration. Haku moved into position with her pussy just barely on his rod. She pushed herself down with ecstasy as she started fondling and kissing Tsunami. Naruto groaned into Tsunami's pussy was he felt Haku's tight cunt. He knew she was a virgin, but he figured she already lost her hymen. He was screaming in pleasure as he bucked his hips. Tsunami smiled into the kiss she was getting and moaned, as Naruto looked his tongue. He was greatly skilled, as she knew from watching Naruto and Sasuke together. She was glad she was able to feel it first hand. Haku was playing with Tsunami's breast before she broke the kiss and screamed out loud in pleasure as she reach her first climax. She panted as Naruto bucked his hips more. Tsunami smirked before she hugged the girl and pressed her in between the valley of her breast. Tsunami panted as Naruto was digging his tongue deep inside her. Haku even joined in as she licked and suck at her breast.

Naruto enjoyed Tsunami's taste and wonder how Haku would taste. His mind even wondered of how Mikoto would taste as well. He groaned as Haku cums and her pussy really squeezed his cock. He held back his climax to help have her enjoy her first time more. He licks and sucks at Tsunami's pussy, using his thumb to tease her clit. With his free hand he slapped Tsunami's ass. She let out an 'Eep!' at the action but he knew she enjoyed it. He slapped her ass again and squeezed and played with her ass. Tsunami panted and rubbed her pussy against his face, as she was getting closer to the edge. He dug his tongue deeper as he pinched her clit. She screamed in pleasure before she cummed all over his face. He groaned as he felt Haku's pussy squeeze him more and he could not hold back anymore. He moaned into Tsunami's pussy as he cummed into Haku's. She squeezes her pussy as she cummed as well. "Now it's my turn to ride that rod." Tsunami said as she got off Naruto's head as Haku laid down on his left, Tsunami helping her off. Haku simply nuzzled next to Naruto as Tsunami positioned herself on top of Naruto's cock, "I'm guessing I qualify as a MILF Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked in a way that was more of a statement as she stroked his cock to make sure it was nice and hard before she inserted it into herself. She moved up and down and in various other ways to maximize pleasure. Naruto grunted and looked up at Tsunami as she rode him cowgirl style. He grabbed her hips and slammed her down on his rod harder. She moaned as he did so, and closed her eyes and run her hand through her hair and rubs his chest. Naruto eyes were on Tsunami or rather Tsunami's big bouncing breast. 'Her breasts seem almost as big as Mikoto's.'

He knew this for a fact as Mikoto had flashed him several times before, or walked out of the shower without a towel when he was walking by as well. She also gave him big hugs that had his head right into her cleavage. He suddenly got the image of both Mikoto and Tsunami naked on their knees forcing their breast out both covered in cum. Another image of him fingering the both of them while his face was pressed in-between both of their breast. He got another image of both of them rubbing their breast together with his cock in the middle as they both licked and sucked it.

He grinned thinking about how those events would feel. He looked at Tsunami's bouncing breast and he could not take it anymore. He removed his hands from her hips and grabbed her breast. They felt so soft yet so firm. He squeezed and fondled them. He felt the hard nipple in the palm of his hand and he grabbed one and pinched it and rolled it in his fingers. She let out a loud moan and kept muttering, "Yes, Naruto. Please play with my breasts more." He grinned and pulled on one nipple causing her too moaned louder. He pulled up slighting and caught on in his mouth. He bit on the nipple for a few seconds and then starts to suck.

Tsunami panted, as she never felt this good before and loving every minute of it. "Naruto so close please more. Give me more."

Naruto grabbed her him and slammed her harder and he bucked his hips as well. They were both panting and breathing heavily before they could not hold back any longer. They scream each other's name as they cummed. Tsunami moaned as she felt his seed filling her up. 'So warm…so good, I always want to be overflowing with Naruto's cum.' She thought. Before she passed out on top of him. Naruto chuckled before she shifted both girls with him in the middle and cover all three of them.

**-Lemon End-**

Next door, Sasuke had a sly grin on her face while Sakura was holding back a nosebleed. "So, are you starting to get interested in screwing around with Naruto?" Sasuke asked as she heard Naruto and Tsunami enjoying the sex.

"I don't know, but she seems to enjoy it." Sakura had a nosebleed as she also overheard them enjoying sex.

"I think Tsunami might be coming home with us. If I'm right then Naruto will have me, and two MILFs to choose from." Sakura was blushing and passed out from the perverted overload, with a few thoughts of herself with Naruto.

Tsunami rested herself on Naruto as she kissed him a bit more. Haku had started to sleep as Tsunami nuzzled a bit, "Will you let me come with you to Konoha?"

"I'm willing, but I don't understand why." Tsunami nuzzled him. She looked into Naruto's eyes, "I've fallen for you. I know you're younger then me, but we're dhampir. I think you would make a wonderful mate and stepfather to Inari. There're a lot of good and painful memories here in Wave, and I think it might be good for a fresh start. Please, let me be a mate of yours." Naruto couldn't help looking into her eyes. She was so honest and lovely, "Yes, you can come with us if you truly want to."

"Yes!" Tsunami said as she nuzzled into Naruto a bit more, "I'll love and cherish you for as long as we live." They kissed once more as sleep grasped them. The next two days went by like a blur. Tsunami told her family and her son about the choice she made and they were happy for it. Inari was now taking to calling Naruto dad, much to his embarrassment. Inari also was excited to go to Konoha where he wants to learn to be a ninja. Her parents were happy for her and glad she and Inari will be able to have a new start. Haku knowing she would not see Naruto for who knows how long spent most of her time with him and every night sleeping with as well, much to Sakura displeasure as she kept up all night and kept having wet dream when she did fall asleep. Sasuke, who got well enough to move on her own, let her as she, her mother and Tsunami would be with him a lot more then Haku would, though that didn't stop her from joining in and turning it into a threesome and get a taste of Haku on the last day after giving Haku one night with Naruto alone. Sasuke figure she would have plenty of time with Tsunami as well as her mother. She even had a nice wet dream on night about what she thought might happen in a foursome.

The day the bridge was finish and open the whole town came to say their good bye to their heroes. Haku and Zabuza had their gear pack and ready and team seven with Tsunami and Inari were ready with all of their things. Tsunami hugged her mother and father with tears in her eyes and Inari gave them a long hug as well. Tazuna looked at Naruto, "Now take care of them you hear? I do not want to head to Konoha because you were treating them the way they should be."

Naruto sighed but nodded. Haku looked at him, "I hope we will meet again Naruto." she said and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before she and Zabuza started to walked off. As they watched her they could notice that Haku was walking with a slight limb. Sasuke smirked, 'He really did a number on her. Can't wait for when we get back home.'

Team seven walked off in the other direction of Zabuza and Haku toward Konoha. They waved and shouted more good byes till they could not be heard anymore.

"Hmm, I guess the great Naruto Bridge would be an interesting name for a bridge," Tazuna said at loud as the cheers came. Naruto was the one that inspired Inari to help take up arms, and it was pleasing to know that the hero and his friends would be fine.

"Finally, welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, Tsunami-chan, Inari." Naruto said as they walked into the gates and they were amazed at the size of the city. Sakura was finally glad that she didn't have to hear moaning and panting, but she blushed as thoughts of her and Naruto getting it on with shadow clones. Sasuke, however, decided to give them a heads up, "You'll be living with Naruto-kun and myself in the Uchiha compound. It's been empty since a certain incident and my mother is the only other person there. She'll be quite jealous at the fact that you managed to sleep with Naruto-kun before she did."

"She was after him?" Tsunami asked as they made their way to the Hokage Tower to report on the mission. Sasuke just sighed before saying, "My mom's been very subtle and obvious at the same time. Flashing him when she's out of the showers, wearing almost nothing at meals, and one time I couldn't sleep and overheard her saying suggestive things about herself to Naruto in his sleep." That sent the entire group blushing and not wanting to know anymore. Naruto made a cough to gather attention, "We need to finish the report on the mission and get Sakura-chan a P.N.L to make her an official Hunter."

"What are hunters and a P. ?" She asked as Sasuke decided to explain it, "A Hunter is the technical name for a person that is in the Paranormal Ninja Corp, or P.N.C. Their job is to deal with supernatural threats, including policing vampires. The P.N.L is short for Paranormal Ninja License, but since your a newbie to it you'll be learning with more experienced people and handling some grunt cases," She then looked to Naruto with a sly smile, "You still have to have sex and make my mom your mate. You promised you wouldn't let anything stop you on the bridge, and Naruto Uzumaki doesn't go back on his word right?" The visit to the Hokage was short after giving their report he dismissed them. Kakashi took Sakura to the P.N.C. to get her stuff and training needed while the other went back home. Tsunami and Inari were shocked to see the large compound that they would be living in. Naruto lead the way and walked in first, "Hey mom we;re ba-," he stopped and quickly covered Inari's eyes. Sasuke and Tsunami blushed at the sight.

Mikoto was lying on the table naked, nothing new, cover in sushi. She had sushi covering her stomach and up the valley of her breast, which were totally exposed, and she also had her legs spread a little and she was fingering her pussy a little to get it wet. "Hey Naruto, I heard you were coming back today so I make a special treat for you. You should try it with my special juicy dipping sauce."

It was then did she notice the others there, and she blushed. Naruto then said while pulling Inari out of there, "You know I think I am going to show Inari around some more, like the academy and stuff. We will be back later."

After the left Tsunami looked at Sasuke, "I see what you mean." It was then Mikoto looked at Tsunami, "Who are you?"

"She's Tsunami, and she'll be sharing Naruto with the three of us." Sasuke said as Mikoto had a jealous glare, but she carefully placed the sushi on plates, before putting it in the fridge. She was still somewhat wet from fingering herself, "Now my surprise meal, and attempt to seduce is ruined." She was somewhat disheartened at the fact that there are some new people.

"Um, I hope you don't mind too much. He's a good person, and Inari's already started calling him dad." Even though Tsunami asked, she guessed from how upset Mikoto seemed that she was in a for a bit of a talking.

Naruto and Inari were walking around with Naruto showing him around some places. They then came to a building that had a swing, and was fairly big. This place was the ninja academy.

"That's the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. I learned how to be a ninja there, but not everyone knows about vampires, among other things." Inari's fanged smile was somewhat cute for a kid, "Sogoi, I'll become a ninja and a hero like Kaiza and you!" Naruto could not help but smiled down at Inari. Not matter how many times he heard it; he felt his heart swell as he heard him being called a hero. He knew the Land of Wave see him as one too but the feeling is just too new to him. He knew Inari saw him as a father, and while he planned to have children later, he couldn't help but feel would be even be a good father. He chuckled; he never had a father figure, Sasuke's father never liked him, and looked down on him and Sasuke, so he didn't count, but he swore he would be the best father to Inari. "Hey lets go see my old sensei Iruka. With any luck he might be your new teacher." As they walked closer he whispered, "He doesn't know of vampires and such so keep that on the down low." Inari nodded as they entered.

Mikoto stared as she heard their tale. "Wow, what a mission." She then smiled. "I guess I can't stay mad if he went through all the trouble to help you guys, and if you really love him anywhere close to how I do, then I can't blame you." Her smiled then turned into a smirk, "So how was it?"

Sasuke was confused for a second, "Huh?"

"Oh do not give me that I know you guys slept with him. *Sniff* my only daughter, becoming a woman with a great and sexy man. Please I want details"

Both Sasuke and Tsunami blushed, "It was…amazing." Sasuke said.

Tsunami nodded. "I agree. Even if the times I spent with him were in a threesome I felt like I was the luckiest woman in the world."

Mikoto smirked. "So you guys where in a threesome together?"

Sasuke shook her head. "No I was with him alone a few times, Tsunami had a threesome twice with Haku, and Haku got in it with him once as well."

Mikoto sighed, thinking about it. Then she got a glint in her eyes. "Hey Tsunami, we need to have a threesome with him. With the both of us together he can not say no."

Sasuke then told her. "While I am sure you guys can do that I think you first time with him mom should be alone. Trust me you will sleep with him sooner then you think."


End file.
